A Man with White Hair
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Fanfic DGM pertama Lu-chan! Kanda merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak baru itu, dia merasa mempunyai kenangan menyakitkan dengan anak itu, siapakah sebenarnya anak itu? Shou-ai, didn't like? then don't read.. RnR pleasee?


Halo semuanya.. m(_ _)m Lu-chan baru disini.. jadi perkenalkan yah… panggil aja Lu-chan.. :))

Karena tertarik dengan penawaran teman Lu-chan yaitu Akatsutsumi Ai, jadi Lu-chan bikin fic ini.. :))

Happy Reading~! Maaf kalau jelek… m(_ _)m

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino

A Man with White Hair© NakamaLuna

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Shounen-ai, AU, yang tidak suka tombol back masih menunggu~! :DD

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kanda, kau tidak pulang? Sudah jam segini, sebentar lagi sekolah akan ditutup," terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan dari belakang. Pria berambut panjang itu merasa namanya dipanggil, dia menoleh ke belakang sebentar dan menemukan wanita berkuncir dua yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hm, sebentar lagi juga pulang, Lenalee," ucapnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan begitu saja gadis itu. Kakinya dilangkahkan untuk menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi itu, matanya menatap ke arah lantai, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah jalan di depannya.

"Kanda~! Ya ampun! Jam segini belum pulang!" seorang pria tampan berambut merah dengan bandana, menepuk punggung Kanda dengan keras. Kanda meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha memegang punggungnya, kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah pria yang telah memukulnya itu.

"Kau ini… bisa tidak sih menyapa dengan tidak mukul?" tanya Kanda dengan death glare-nya, membuat pria itu menelan ludah.

"U-udah.. tenanglah.. sabar sedikit coy!" ucap pria tadi sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Sabar… sudah berapa kali kau selalu bilang itu padaku Lavi?!" sekarang Kanda sudah siap mengacungkan katana miliknya yang entah dapat dari mana ke leher pria bernama Lavi itu.

'_Aih… bener-bener aku sudah bodoh.. singa ditantangin.. tamat riwayatku'_ pikir Lavi yang sudah komat-kamit dalam hati.

"Hh, sudahlah, hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin 'membunuh' orang," gumam Kanda sambil menyimpan kembali katana miliknya.

"A-ahaha," Lavi nyengir sendiri sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya, walaupun dalam hati dia udah komat-kamit duluan. Namun kemudian, mata Lavi tertuju kepada jendela sekolah, perlahan-lahan dia mendekati jendela sekolah itu. "Uwaw! Ada anak yang manis banget di bawah sana!" seru Lavi kegirangan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk jendela.

Kanda yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat ke-abnormalan temannya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, namun diam-diam dia penasaran juga. Dilongoknya sedikit dari kaca jendela, kemudian berusaha mencari 'anak manis' yang dimaksud Lavi tadi. "Yang mana sih?" tanyanya kemudian ketika tidak berhasil mendapat yang ia cari.

"Itu! Yang itu! Rambutnya putih! Pakai seragam warna hitam juga!" seru Lavi semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Bukannya seragamnya memang hitam semua yah?" gumam Kanda. Ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha mencari yang dimaksud, _'Rambutnya putih? Ubanan kali ya? Atau banyak ketombe-nya? Kok Lavi bilang manis sih? Ah, selera Lavi memang buruk'_ pikir Kanda. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu, seorang pria yang bisa dibilang sangat manis, menenteng tas berwarna biru cerah, berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Yaah! Dia-nya sudah pergi! Kan aku belum sempat minta nama sama nomor hape-nya!" keluh Lavi.

'_Berarti yang dimaksud Lavi itu yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang itu?'_ pikir Kanda. Dia kembali menatap jendela, namun sosok yang ia cari sudah tidak ada. "Adik kelas mungkin ya, aku belum pernah melihatnya," gumam Kanda.

"Mungkin saja," timpah Lavi.

"Kalian sedang apa? Gerbang sekolah sudah mau ditutup!" teriak Lenalee melewati mereka sambil berlari karena terburu-buru.

"Hah?" sejenak Lavi dan Kanda berpandangan hingga mereka akhirnya lari terbirit-birit mengikuti Lenalee.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Uum, rumus kimia.. sudah hafal.. biologi.. semuanya sudah.. fisi-" Duaakk! "Auuhh!" keluh Kanda ketika dirasakannya pundaknya dipukul dengan keras.

"Hei, pagi-pagi begini suah ngafalin rumus! Rajin amat!" sapa seorang pria yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Lavi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku bunuh?" Kanda sudah menyiapkan death glare mautnya dan katana di tangan kanannya. Lavi hanya bisa nyengir dan mundur tiga langkah ke belakang.

"Uooh! Anak yang kemarin!" teriak Lavi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pertigaan. Spontan Kanda menengok ke belakang namun… "Bye bye Kanda! Aku duluan yah!" teriak Lavi yang sudah ngibrit kabur.

"Sial! Anak itu..", gumam Kanda dengan kesal. "Cih!" keluhnya sambil menendang batu di depannya, kuplak! Tidak sengaja batu itu mengenai seekor anjing.. anjing yang bertampang ganas, dengan kalung duri-duri di lehernya, bulunya warna cokelat lebat. Mau tidak mau Kanda menelan ludah karena berhadapan dengan anjing satu ini, "He-i.. anjing yang baik pintar dan manis… kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika aku… kabuur!" teriak Kanda yang langsung lari dari sana.

-o-0-o-

"Huah, aku tersesat lagi. Tunggu, perasaan kemarin belok kesini..", seorang pria berambut putih, dengan cacat matanya disebelah kiri termenung sambil memegangi peta Jalan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbelok hingga dilihatnya dari kejauhan sebuah pemandangan..

"Huwaaa!!" teriak seorang pria berambut panjang dikuncir satu kebelakang, dia lari dengan super cepatnya. Dibelakangnya, seekor anjing ganas sedang mengikutinya. Pria berambut putih itu hanya bisa memasang tampang cengok ketika melihat pemandangan aneh itu.

'_Tunggu, seragamnya itu kan.. sama dengan seragam sekolahku? Dan.. wajah itu..'_ pikir pria albino itu. Dia kemudian berlari mendekati mereka yang sedang asyik berkejar-kejaran ria itu. "Hei, anjing manis.. jangan lakukan itu ya… kalau tidak kamu bisa keracunan loh… dagingnya tidak enak," ucap pria itu kepada anjing yang sedang menggigit tangan milik pria yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kanda.

Merasa ge er karena disenyumin gitu, anjing itu pun nurut dan melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan Kanda kemudian pergi entah kemana. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria berambut putih itu sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan kepada Kanda.

"Tidak apa-apa, makasih," ucap Kanda sambil menerima sapu tangan itu_. 'Eh? Ini 'kan anak yang kemarin?'_ pikir Kanda.

"Syukurlah, sebenarnya aku ingin tanya, karena kau satu sekolahan denganku, maukah kau memberiku petunjuk jalan agar sampai disana?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, kalau itu sih aku juga ingin kesana. Emm.. jika tidak keberatan, mau berangkat bareng?" tanya Kanda kepada pria manis itu.

"Boleh! Terima kasih ya!"

-o-0-o-

"Namaku Allen Walker, jika tidak keberatan… boleh tahu namamu?" tanya Allen kepada Kanda.

"Aku Yuu Kanda, salam kenal," balas Kanda cuek.

"Salam kenal juga Kanda,"

"Jadi.. kau itu adik kelas ya? Kelas satu?" tanya Kanda, maklum dia adalah seorang senior, yaitu kelas dua.

"Bukan, aku kelas dua kok. Aku baru saja pindah ke SMA itu," balas Allen.

"Oh, murid baru toh, pantas saja tidak pernah lihat," gumam Kanda. _'Mungkin.. memang tidak pernah lihat ya? Tapi kayaknya kok…' _pikir Kanda.

"Jadi, kau kelas sebelas berapa?" tanya Allen.

"Sebelas A, kalau kau?"

"Sama! Wah, kita bakal sekelas nih Yuu-chan!" ucap Allen senang.

"Hei, aku bukan cew-" Kanda menghentikan ucapannya, dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. _'Yuu-chan? Seingatku.. dulu juga pernah ada seseorang yang..'_ pikir Kanda.

"Hei, jangan melamun, kita sudah sampai," ucap Allen sambil menepuk bahu Kanda.

"A-ah, i-iya.." gumam Kanda, ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Allen, jika boleh tahu.. kenapa kau memanggilku seperti tadi?" tanya Kanda.

"Yaa, memang cocok 'kan? Habisnya rambutmu panjang seperti wanita," ucap Allen sambil nyengir.

'_Benar juga ya, pasti karena alasan itu'_ pikir Kanda.

"Ba-Kanda~!" gedubragh! Lagi-lagi… sang anak berambut merah ini tidak henti-hentinya menantang sang Naga langit itu… entah tetapi sudah berapa kali dia berhasil kabur dari kejaran kemarahan sang Naga langit dengan otak liciknya.

"Uuuh..", Kanda meringis sambil memegang bahunya, benar-benar nantangin nih anak.

"Loh… uwah! Ini yang kemarin 'kan? Sudah kuduga kalau dilihat dari dekat memang manis~!" ucap Lavi yang langsung main menggenggam tangan Allen.

"Uhm.. halo," sapa Allen nyengir.

"Manisnya… boleh minta nama dan nomor hape-mu?" tanya Lavi yang buru-buru mengeluarkan hape dari sakunya.

"Namaku Allen Walker, nomor hape-ku-"

"Stop! Lavi… setelah ini kau masih ada urusan denganku…", ucap Kanda sambil nyekek leher Lavi dan dibawa entah kemana.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Jadi, inilah anak yang akan menjadi teman kalian, namanya Allen Walker, nah, Allen, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kau mau," ucap Cross sambil mempersilahkan duduk. Allen menatap sekitar, dilihatnya anak cowok sudah ber-blushing ria sambil pasang muka mesum, ditambah Lavi yang udah ngiler di tempat, Allen jadi bergidik ngeri.. oke.. tidak untuk anak cowok!

Allen kemudian melihat ke arah bangku anak cewek. Ada yang udah pasang muka mesum kayak Lavi, sampai ngeces segala, apalagi seorang perempuan berambut hijau agak gelap dengan kuncir dua sudah nosebleed. Allen sudah takut duluan.. ah.. andaikan dia mendapat kelas normal..

Mata Allen tertuju kepada seorang pria yang sedang asyiknya menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela sana. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Allen segera menuju ke arah pria itu sambil menaruh tasnya. "Hai, Kanda.. boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Allen.

Kanda agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Allen yang tiba-tiba, lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh pria kecil yang manis itu. "Uhm, boleh.. silahkan," ucap Kanda.

"Terima kasih," balas Allen disertai dengan senyuman.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kanda… kau beruntung banget sih bisa satu tempat duduk dengan pria manis itu! Aku juga mau!" ucap Lavi lebay sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kerah leher baju Kanda.

"Diem.. dia sendiri yang milih aku…", ucap Kanda tenang sambil tetap memakan makan siangnya.

"Hai, boleh aku ikut makan?" tanya Allen melerai mereka berdua.

"Boleh! Silahkan!" ucap Lavi semangat. "Hebat ya Allen, kau itu baru masuk saja sudah terkenal loh! Yah, tidak heran juga sih dengan wajahmu itu," ucap Lavi.

"Hee? Begitu ya?" tanya Allen tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong.. matamu itu… kenapa?" tanya Lavi penasaran.

"Oh, ini," gumam Allen sambil memegang mata sebelah kirinya itu. "Hanya kecelakaan kecil, tenang saja," ucap Allen.

"Oh," balas Lavi sambil terus memakan bekalnya.

Kanda daritadi hanya diam, memandangi Allen yang sedang asyik bercanda riang dengan Lavi. _'Aneh…'_ pikirnya.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu menyusuri jalan sekitar, hari sudah semakin sore, warna langit yang biru cerah itu kini telah berganti menjadi merah ke-oranye-an. Sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, dia berjalan perlahan, sebisa mungkin menghindar dari keramaian jalan, suara bising mobil dan berbagai macam kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Dia menutup matanya, entah kenapa dia takut dengan mobil dan suara.. suara dentingan benda yang pecah.. entah kenapa dia takut itu. Dia kembali membuka matanya lagi, dilihatnya seseorang yang dikenalnya berdiri di depannya. "Uhm.. mau pulang bersama?" tawar pria itu, tidak lupa dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Rumahmu searah?" tanya Kanda.

"Tidak, hanya ingin berbincang saja denganmu," jawab Allen.

"Apa?" tanya Kanda.

"………, ikut denganku yuk!" ucap Allen sambil memegang tangan Kanda dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei, memangnya mau kemana?" protes Kanda.

-o-0-o-

"Ayo..", ajak Allen, dia menarik tangan Kanda.

"Tidak mau..! Ergh!" Kanda berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Allen. Namun kekuatan mereka berdua sama-sama kuat.

"Dasar anak kecil! Sama jalan raya aja takut!" ledek Allen.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu 'kan?!" balas Kanda.

"Makanya… ikut… hheeehhrgg!" balas Allen dengan semangat 45 berusaha menarik tangan Kanda.

Ting… Praanngg! Suara benda terjatuh dan pecah terdengar, spontan Allen dan Kanda menengok ke arah sumber tersebut. "Yuki-chan, jangan jatuhkan gelasmu dong," ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam sebahu kepada anaknya.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san," ucap anak itu kemudian menggandeng tangan Ibunya.

Kanda jadi teringat dengan sesuatu, perlahan dia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Allen, matanya tidak lepas menatap kejadian tersebut. Allen memandanginya, kemudian terdengar suara klakson truk dari arah lampu merah disana akibat mobil di depannya tidak juga jalan karena lampu hijau sudah nyala.

"I..ni," gumam Kanda.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"_Yuu-chan! Kau mau kemana sih? Jangan keluar nanti berbahaya!" teriak seorang anak kecil berambut putih sedang mengejar temannya itu. _

"_Sebentar saja, aku ingin keluar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu!" ucap anak kecil bernama Yuu-chan itu. _

"_Terserah deh," balas anak kecil berambut putih itu. _

_Tidak lama kemudian, anak kecil berambut putih itu melihat Yuu-chan datang membawa gelas entah untuk apa. "Yuu-chan, darimana saja sih," gumam anak itu sambil mendekati Yuu-chan. _

"_Allen! Ini, aku bawakan untukmu, kata Ibuku ini untukmu," teriak Yuu-chan sambil berlari kencang ke arah Allen. _

"_Yuu-chan.. terima kasih," gumam Allen, dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Yuu-chan yang sedang berlari ke arahnya itu, tiba-tiba… Tin! Tin! "Yu.. Yuu-chan! Awas itu!" teriak Allen, dia langsung lari menghampiri Yuu-chan. _

"_Eh?" Yuu-chan menengok ke arah samping dan dilihatnya truk besar menuju ke arahnya. Beruntung saja Allen segera mendorongnya, hingga Yuu-chan hanya jatuh dengan luka di tangan dan kakinya sedangkan Allen yang posisinya dekat dengan truk hanya terserempet kecil. _

_Gelas mungil bermotifkan kelinci putih terlempar dan terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan Yuu-chan, Praanng! Bersamaan dengan tubuh mungil Allen masih berada di dekat tempat dimana gelas itu jatuh. "Allen! Allen kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuu-chan. _

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Yuu-chan," ucap sahabatnya itu sambil berdiri. _

_Yuu-chan bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa temannya itu baik-baik saja. Namun, dia merasakan keganjilan dari Allen. Allen terus memegangi mata kirinya dengan tangannya, "Hei, Allen, kau baik-baik saja? Matamu.. matamu..", anak kecil berambut panjang itu menangis, dia menjerit melihat keadaan temannya itu. _

"_Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok, Yuu-chan," ucap Allen berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum, walau begitu dia tahu.. senyumnya itu tidak akan membuat sahabatnya lebih baik. _

"_Matamu… matamu.. ini salahku… maaf.. maafkan aku Allen," anak itu terus menangis, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Sementara, darah terus saja mengalir dari sela-sela tangan yang menutupi mata Allen. _

"_Aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya luka kecil," jawabnya. _

_-o-0-o-_

"_Sepertinya serpihan kecil dari beling gelas yang Yuu-chan bawa telah masuk ke mata Allen," ucap sang dokter, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. _

"_Tapi, aku baik-baik saja kok Yuu-chan! Tenang saja!" ucap temannya menyemangatinya. Walaupun begitu, wajah Yuu-chan masih saja diselimuti kesedihan, ucapan temannya tidak dipedulikan, dia terus-terusan merasa kalau dialah yang bersalah dan harus bertanggung jawab. _

_Hingga akhirnya.. "Eh, Yuu-chan tidak ada?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut putih ketika dia pergi bermain ke rumah sahabatnya itu. _

"_Iya, pemilik rumah ini dari pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat untuk pindah. Katanya sih, anaknya yang memaksa pindah, katanya dia ingin melupakan trauma-nya yang ada di kota ini." _

"_Eh?" anak itu bergumam pelan. Padahal, seharusnya rasa sakit dimata kirinya itu dirasakannya ketika menolong Yuu-chan, namun… sekarang baru kali ini dia merasakan sakit di mata kirinya ketika Yuu-chan telah pergi dari hadapannya. _

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

"Kanda, kau sudah ingat?" tanya Allen yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Kanda menatap Allen, dia ingat… betapa dia merindukan wajah itu. "Allen… kau.. baka moyashi," gumam Kanda.

"Kau kembali? Sudahkah?" tanya Allen. "Jujur saja, mata kiriku ini menjadi begitu sakit ketika kau pergi dariku. Namun, ketika kau berada disisiku, semua rasa sakit ini hilang, ajaib ya," gumam Allen pelan, air mata mengalir begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Allen merasakan, tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang, seseorang yang selama ini dia sayangi, yang dia cari-cari.

"Maaf, maafkan aku… aku sudah kembali, aku kembali, baka moyashi," gumam Kanda.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Yuu-chan," ucap Allen sambil membalas pelukan Kanda. Mereka berpelukan, tidak peduli kepada orang-orang disekitarnya, untuk melepas rasa rindu karena tidak berjumpa setelah sekian lama. Juga untuk melepas rasa sakit yang sebenarnya, rasa sakit dimana ketika orang yang kau cintai itu pergi.

~~~ooo000ooo~~~

Ng?? Uwah.. ceritanya jadinya gaje beneran! Maafkan Lu-chan para readerss~! *buru-buru kabur*

Silahkan, komentar, kritik, saran dan apalah diterima… review or flame? Dua-duanya boleh kok… :))

Mohon bantuannya para Senpai!


End file.
